My Soldier
by solonchick101
Summary: Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured.


Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.

Bella works on a family farm during the Second World War. Her sister, Rosalie, is romantically involved with a German General. Bella's cousin is a soldier in the rebellion and asks her to care for Edward, a fellow soldier who is injured. They get close but he leaves again to fight. When he returns he is left scarred and missing a few fingers. If y'all have any idea what the name of this story is I would greatly appreciate it! I've been searching for days. I believe it's a two chapter story, possibly three.


End file.
